


Like a Virgin

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Silly, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot about how Clint thought it would be hilarious to change Steve's ringtone without his knowledge. Established Stony, Superhusbands, Superfamily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Virgin

It was clear to the other Avengers quite early on that there was some tension between Steve and Tony.

The two were painfully unaware of this so Clint decided to help them out by taking Steve's new Stark issue cell phone and changing Tony's personal ringtone.

It took Steve a while to work out what had happened as Tony didn't call him all that often. However Steve always knew when Tony did now as Like a Virgin would blare at top volume from the speakers and Steve was too embarrassed to ask anyone how to stop this.

Everyone except Tony had heard it at some point, because obnoxious as Tony was, he wasn't in the habit of calling Steve when he was within hearing range.

Steve kept the ringtone long after he had worked out how to change it, after he and Tony had been dating for years, even going so far as to reset it himself when he got a new phone.

Tony only found out when Steve left his phone at home once when he went to get some more baby food for Peter. Tony called him to ask if he could get some more milk while he was at it, but heard a song from the couch, going over to it he found Steve's phone, lit up with his face and singing Madonna's hit song. Tony never mentioned it to Steve, but he tried to call Steve that bit more often and Steve never could work out why Tony was always laughing uncontrollably when he picked up the phone after that day.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Don't forget to review. If you like this Stony you can also check out my other Stony fics. Have a great day! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.


End file.
